Within the Hall of the Soothsayer
by DancersandDreamers
Summary: Late one night Nasuada receives a visit in The Hall of the Soothsayer after being captured by Galbatorix. His coming was expected, as was what happened between them that night. It was a passionate inevitability, a moment of crescendo, which every moment of their lives led up to since the day they first met. (One-shot, takes place in the last book of The Inheritance Cycle, NasuadaXM


**Summary:** Late one night Nasuada receives a visit in The Hall of the Soothsayer after being captured by Galbatorix. His coming was expected, as was what happened between them that night. It was a passionate inevitability, a moment of crescendo, which every moment of their lives led up to since the day they first met. (One-shot, takes place in the last book of _The Inheritance Cycle_ , NasuadaXMurtagh, rated M).

 **Author's Note:** This particular story was inspired by the chapter titled "And All the World a Dream," in the last book _Inheritance_. So if you have not read this book yet or have not gotten to that chapter please note that this story contains **spoilers** …of sorts. Otherwise read and enjoy! This is the first story that I have ever bothered to type up and share with the world and I'm a little self-conscious so please be gentle! Don't forget to R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they belong strictly to the author of _The Inheritance Series_ Christopher Paolini…but if I did own them oh the fun we would have hehehe :D.

~.~ Within the Hall of the Soothsayer ~.~

Nasuada had been held captive by Galbatorix for almost two weeks - at least that was what she was led to believe from what Murtagh told her. She had no sense of the passage of time during her stay on the count of the hall having no windows or doors leading to the outside world. She began to fidget slightly feeling utterly uncomfortable in her horizontal position on the stone slab for so long. Anticipation and the pain of her wounds made her wait all the more unbearable.

She was expecting Murtagh to arrive any minute now as he promised her he would return the previous night he came to visit. She protested at first claiming that it would be too risky coming to see her the night before the Varden launched their attack. Murtagh however explained to her that Galbatorix would be too preoccupied with preparing for the coming siege to bother with what he did in his spare time. Nasuada was going to further argue her concerns but the look in his eyes gave her pause. It was of such determined seriousness that she was sure this would be no ordinary visit.

For as the next day was the fateful day of the final battle, it was also the day they were to execute Murtagh's escape plan. He figured it was the best chance she had of escaping while Galbatorix was distracted by the raging war. This meant that this was her last night in this wretched place and their last chance to be alone together for whatever happens tomorrow she would either taste freedom or death. Nasuada knew that this was the reason why Murtagh wanted to see her again tonight for one last chance to be with her, she knew and she felt the same.

It was strange to consider how close they had grown in the past two weeks they had spent together. Murtagh had come whenever he could, when Galbatorix was not torturing her, to sit and talk with her. During that short span of time she had come to learn so much about Murtagh and his unfortunate life. He started with sincerely apologizing for his past betrayals, including bringing her there, and begging for her forgiveness. She told him that she understood why he did all that he did but she could not forgive him.

Now however she was not sure she could hold her resolve to judge him. Deep within her heart, though she hated to admit it, she knew she had already forgiven him. At first she was puzzled and suspicious as to why he made such a fuss over her, to go through the trouble of capturing her, being forced to torture her just to turn around and heal her wounds and keep her company seemed insane to her. The more time she spent with him though the more obvious the answer became.

He held a certain strong affection for her, one that she vaguely recalled when first she met him. That seemed so long ago now, so far away as if it were part of another happier life, back when her father was still…

She pushed her thoughts away from the sudden morbid turn they took and returned her focus back to her growing connection to Murtagh. Though try as she might to resist his kindness from affecting her she found that in her current state of weakness she could not help but latch on to the affection he gave her and gradually return it.

Nasuada realized now that there was no use denying her feelings any longer, now that her future was but a dim shadow all she had was the gift of the present. Truthfully she had come to rely heavily on Murtagh both physically and emotionally and slowly this tortured soul of a man became her whole world, a world that had become so small as of late. She closed her eyes and shuddered slightly at the realization that she deeply cared for Murtagh as much as she knew he cared for her.

Just as Nasuada was beginning to feel anxious at Murtagh's long absence she heard the tell-tale series of bangs a scrapes that alerted her that someone was about to enter the hall. Suddenly her body stiffened with paralyzing fear as she realized that along with Murtagh, Galbatorix could be accompanying him for another torture session. A cold sweat broke out on her forehead and her heart hammered in her chest as the door to the chamber slowly swung open. She strained her eyes to catch a glimpse of who was entering the hall and breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw that it was Murtagh and him alone.

He walked with slow measured steps toward her but stopped short a few feet away from her bound form. Nasuada studied him quietly, he looked the same as he always did, like a man on fire. Except this time the fire in his eyes burned with passion and excitement rather than the usual anger, self-hate, and frustration. It was the very same look in his eyes he had a few days ago when she asked him the question she already knew the answer to but wanted to hear him say. _Why? Why all this for me?_ He had gazed at her just as he is now and, ever the sharp mind simply replied, _you know why._

As Murtagh completed the last few steps it took to reach her, Nasuada's heart continued to hammer within her chest, this time from excitement rather than fear. He stopped at the spot near her head his eyes never leaving hers. She held his gaze never faltering, though she felt a rising embarrassment at the mercy of his intense scrutiny while she was so scantily clad.

After a moment his gaze softened as he lifted his right hand to stroke her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "Nasuada." He spoke her name in a voice just above a whisper that sounded like a sigh, the passion and pleading in his voice evident.

Nasuada broke eye contact and turned her head away from his touch. She knew that her display of rejection would hurt him but she could no longer bear to feel his soft touch and look into his deep eyes and hear him speak her name with such _,_ such _need._ Not when she looked like this, not when she _felt_ like this. Her pride hated for her to admit it but in her current state of denigration she felt unworthy of Murtagh's advances.

Murtagh was only slightly put off by Nasuada's behavior, he had expected her to resist him at first, as was her personality to do so, but he would not give up so easily. "Look at me Nasuada," he said softly but firmly and without waiting for her to respond he grasped her chin between his thumb and index finger and turned her head to face him.

Wordlessly, still holding her chin, he leaned down toward her face and looking deep into her guarded eyes placed a soft kiss on her lips.

As Nasuada felt Murtagh's lips touch hers she pressed them into a thin line, the only resistance she could give in her restrained position. His lips were warm, soft and yet firm but against her chapped and aching lips she could not enjoy them. She could not even if she wanted to enjoy Murtagh's advances because she was in such a state of pain and embarrassment that it utterly killed the moment for her.

Finally unable to hold in her conflicting emotions any longer hot tears of frustration and shame began to roll down the side of her face; her body shaking slightly with the force of suppressed sobs. Murtagh felt her lips begin to tremble against his but when he felt the wetness of tears on his face he broke the kiss to look at her. His handsome face was marred with a look of concern, guilt, and hurt at her obvious distress over his kissing her. He began to ask her what was wrong when she finally found her voice and spoke.

"I…can't…I just can't…I want to but," she paused as she struggled to suppress a sob, she swallowed hard and though disliking the thick quality of her voice she continued on. "I can't, not when I am in such _pain_ , not when I look so…" She trailed off and looked away from him, unwilling to admit out loud how unattractive she looked and felt. This predicament was just too unfair, hear she was with the man she deeply cared for who was willing to show her how much he felt for her and she could not stop thinking about the agony her body was in. She clenched her hands into fists angry with her predicament and most of all because she could do nothing about it. "It should not happen like this, it –"

Murtagh silenced her by placing a finger to her lips. He smiled slightly; relieved to find that he was not the cause of her rejection and that her turmoil was something he could assuage. Taking his finger from her lips he used both hands to undo the leather strap that bound her head then moved down to free her wrists, and last her ankles.

Once she was free she tried to sit up but Murtagh put both hands on her shoulders to stop her. Looking into her eyes he said calmly "just relax." She stared at him for a moment then deciding she trusted him she laid back down on the stone slab. He then placed his hands on either side of her head and began to speak words in the ancient language. Nasuada closed her eyes and fully relaxed herself as the throbbing pressure in her head began to subside.

When Murtagh was sure the pain was fully gone from her head he released the spell but did not stop there. His hands began to roam the length of her body stopping at each wounded site all the while murmuring spells to heal the injured flesh. Nasuada could not help the gasp of pleasure and relief that escaped her mouth when she felt Murtagh heal the most painful wounds on her body scattered up and down her two arms.

His hands felt absolutely divine on her abused skin as they explored the length of her body. She closed her suddenly heavy lidded eyes and reveled in the wondrous sensations brought forth in her by those hands. They were large, warm, and rough, but just enough to cause a delicious, scintillating friction on the surface of her soft skin. As his fingers ghosted over her chest she could feel her nipples harden through the sheer fabric of her gown but could scarcely bring herself to care as she was too far gone from the pleasure of his ministrations. The sound of his deep voice speaking the intricately musical words of the ancient language vaguely reminded her of the songs of the elves as it lulled her into a trance like state of bliss.

Murtagh made sure to cover almost every inch of her exposed flesh insuring that no wound was left unhealed from her arms, to her legs and lastly, her feet. He was sure however, to leave the scars ringing her fore arms unhealed, he knew that they were a testament to her triumph in the legendary trial of long knives and that to remove them would mean disgrace. As he finished he released the final spell and watched as she slowly opened her eyes, a slight look of disappointment splayed across her face. He smirked at the obvious testament to his skills.

He then helped her to sit upright on the stone slab and, feeling her strength return, she swung her legs over the edge of the slab to face him. Looking deeply into his eyes she grasped his face between her two hands and said, "thank you," in a voice that conveyed all the gratitude she felt toward him.

He cast his eyes down, unable to meet her gaze filled with such gratification. Feeling unworthy, he clasped her hands in his and slowly brought them down from his face. "Don't thank me," he said in a subdued tone, "I merely repaired what I had damaged."

Sensing the pain and regret in his voice Nasuada grasped his face in her hands once more and lifted his head to meet his gaze. She studied his face searching his dark saddened eyes for a moment. She knew she forgave him but her pride would not allow her to voice it. Deciding to show him instead she smiled slightly and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on his lips.

When Murtagh felt Nasuada's lips touch his he hesitated for a moment then leaned in placing his hands on either side of her on the stone slab and returned the kiss with renewed eagerness. He parted his lips slightly and sucked her plump bottom lip into his mouth nibbling it softly. A small moan escaped her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders bringing him closer and buried her hands into his long mane of hair.

Murtagh took this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth eliciting a sharp gasp from Nasuada. She was shocked at the sudden intrusion but could not deny the tingling sensation it caused throughout her body. The sweet taste of her mouth delighted Murtagh as he slowly explored her and playfully coaxed her tongue to do the same.

Nasuada, feeling inexperienced, tentatively responded to his wandering tongue with her own. Murtagh made a noise of pleased approval and growing bolder by the second the two engaged in a passionate, sensually slow dance of tongues. Nasuada's head was reeling as the world around her faded away and nothing else mattered but the heady sensation of Murtagh's tongue sliding against hers. As the passion between them continued to build their movements became more aggressive as their dance evolved into a battle of the tongues for dominance. Murtagh, being more experienced, came out the victor and plundered the waiting sweetness of Nasuada's mouth as his prize.

All too soon they were forced to part for air as they reluctantly broke contact both panting heavily. Nasuada, face flushed from the activity and eyes glassy and sparkling spoke first. "You sir, kiss by th'book!" She breathed out between pants, "where did you learn to kiss in such an unusual, erotic fashion?" She beamed at him eyes wide with excitement.

Murtagh blushed slightly with male pride and said, "Galbatorix is not my only teacher in the palace."

Nasuada smiled shrewdly, "ah, concubines," she said as more of a statement than a question. Murtagh's blush deepened and he looked away. Nasuada laughed and pulled his face closer, "I am grateful for them then," she whispered and crushed her lips against his once more.

This time more confident, Nasuada poured her mounting desire into the hungry kiss as she pulled him closer so that his hips rested between her spread legs, and began to gently massage his scalp under his thick dark locks. Murtagh hummed against her lips in pleasure at the contact and felt the corners of her mouth turn up in an amused grin.

He now rested his hands on her smooth legs on either side of his hips and slowly ran them up her thighs reveling in the softness of her skin. When his hands reached the juncture between her hips and waist he shifted his thumbs slightly dipping them into the V shaped indentations leading to her womanhood. She gasped softly and couldn't help the little jerk of surprise her hips gave at his touching such an intimate area. Pleased with her reaction, Murtagh began to slowly twirl his thumbs around the sensitive area eliciting a half gasp half moan from Nasuada.

Her hips began to squirm under the touch and erotic sensation of his thumbs and she felt a dull throbbing start between her legs. She wished silently that he would see to it but was disappointed as his hands continued on their path up her tattered nightgown. She giggled against his lips as his hands brushed across her torso reaching a particularly ticklish area of skin.

Murtagh could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his hands approached their goal, Nasuada's lovely breasts. Though he would never admit it out loud, during the time they spent together there were several occasions where he was granted a glimpse of her generous bosom thanks to her sheer night dressings. Since then his hands itched to feel and caress them to see if they were as soft as they looked.

He felt as the tips of his fingers lightly touched the underside of her breasts and Nasuada sucked in a surprised breath. He slid his hands further upward molding them flush against her full mounds. They fit superbly in his hands and Murtagh thought there could never be anything more wonderful than the feeling of her warm, soft, yet firmly taught breasts in his hands. He squeezed them gently and felt as Nasuada moaned and arched her back pushing them further into his hands.

Intrigued by her reaction, Murtagh slowly rolled her pert, hardened nipples under the pads of his thumbs once. Nasuada's reaction was instantaneous; breaking the kiss and throwing her head back she gasped sharply and let out tiny breathy moans between pants. She tightened her hold around his shoulders and hooked her legs around his waist pulling his body flush against hers.

Pleased with the reaction this elicited Murtagh took advantage of Nasuada's slender neck displayed before him and peppered kisses along the exposed flesh. Starting down her jaw line to the spot of skin behind her ear, he continued down her neck carefully placing warm open mouthed kisses that sent her mind reeling. He stopped at the point on her neck where her pulse was the strongest to kiss, lick and suck the throbbing skin causing her to purr in pleasure.

Nasuada was in a state of senses overload, she never knew she could feel so many things at once. The excitement, the arousal and anticipation she was feeling was almost too much to bear and still she wanted more. It was all so deliciously tantalizing, when Murtagh fondled her breasts and touched her nipples the initial shock sent her nerves on frenzy. Now her mind was clouded with sultry desire as she reveled in the erotic feeling of Murtagh's tongue sliding up and down her neck and his sweet kisses and maddening bites.

Giving her neck one last nip Murtagh continued down to her chest eager to taste every inch of her. He could not get enough of Nasuada's beautifully dark and smooth skin; the feel of it, the taste of it, there was just no compare. As he continued down he brushed aside the wide neckline of her gown, as it fell from her shoulders her perfect breasts were revealed for him to behold. He could feel the throbbing in his loins quicken at the sight of her alluring breasts. He wasted no time in tasting the skin of her firm mounds as he showered kisses all around them but purposefully avoiding the peaks for last. He felt Nasuada's warm breath quicken on his brow and relished the thought of her reaction to what he was about to do. Kissing his way back to the tip of her right breast he hovered his mouth above her nipple momentarily to look her straight in the eye before slowly descending his head and closing it around his hot, wet mouth. Never breaking eye contact, he gave her nipple one long, deft lick with his tongue.

Her mind still trapped in hazy desire, Nasuada raised her eyes to meet Murtagh's and watched, as if in slow motion, as his mouth descended upon her right nipple. The moment his tongue came into contact with her an electric current shot through her body from that point to her groin where she could feel an enormous heat pooling. She gasped as her body arched forward, the haze in her mind cleared away in one shot as she solely focused on that electrifying pleasure. As Murtagh continued to lick and suck her right breast he kneaded the left with his other hand, pinching and rolling her nipple between his thumb and fore finger. He then began to flick her left nipple with a single finger and mimicked the motion with his tongue on the right.

Nasuada could hardly control herself as the intense shooting pleasure from Murtagh's ministrations on her breasts seemed to have a direct effect on her womanhood. She could feel herself getting dangerously wet and as her need for friction increased she tightened her legs around his waist and began to grind herself against him. All the while her hands buried in his hair tightened harshly as she pushed his head further against her breast.

Murtagh's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Nasuada start to grind against his hardened erection. Unable to help himself he responded to her by bucking his hips forward to meet hers. They moaned simultaneously at the delicious friction created between them but even as Murtagh continued to move against her, he knew he would not last long if he didn't hurry. Moving his mouth from her right nipple to her left he gave it the same attention as he fondled the other with his hand. As his licking, sucking and flicking continued Nasuada's grinding became more aggressive; her hair pulling hurt a bit too but he liked it, it excited him further and the pain made this dreamlike moment more real.

Finally as he could take no more without releasing himself too soon he tore his mouth from her nipple panting heavily and looked her deep in the eye. There was a wild gleam in the depths of her light brown eyes; one that he knew was reflected in his own as well. "You little minx," he said between pants, "you can be a bit rough you know." He smirked, impressed with the ferocity of his tigress.

Nasuada's eyes widened at his comment, face burning with embarrassment, she ducked her head and said, "Forgive me I…seem to have lost con – "

"No," interrupted Murtagh as he hooked his finger under her chin lifting her face to his, "I liked it," he said huskily then crashed his lips against hers once more. Grabbing her waist he leaned her back to lie horizontally on the stone slab and climbed on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist once more and pulled him closer but suddenly he broke the kiss and sat up. Opening her eyes and giving him a puzzled look she sat up as well but before she could voice her concern Murtagh said "wait just a moment," and looked passed her to where his hand was placed flat against the stone slab.

He then began to recite a rather long complicated sounding spell in the ancient language. At first Nasuada felt no change and wondered what the spell was supposed to do but then she felt the surface of the stone slab start to shift and ripple beneath her as if it was being transmuted into liquid. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as the sensation unsettled her. When the undulating ceased however the slab felt neither like it was made of stone or liquid but of some other soft, slightly spongy material.

She looked down to see that the surface of the stone slab was replaced by a large black pelt of an animal of some sort. Nasuada threw her head back and laughed, "I love magic!" She yelled grinning broadly.

"Indeed," said Murtagh giving her chin a swift kiss before dismounting the stone slab. Nasuada looked at him in confusion until she saw him loosening the strings that tied his black leather vest together. Realization dawned on her face as she watched him undress with rapt attention.

After removing his vest quickly he tossed it to the floor then moving a bit slower this time he pulled his shirt free from his pants and up over his head. Nasuada's eyebrows rose in appreciation for Murtagh's masculine physique; he had perfectly sculpted abs, rippling biceps, broad shoulders, all of which were complimented by his lightly tanned skin.

Murtagh grinned at Nasuada's obvious approval of his bare form and bent down to remove his boots. Lastly he reached for his belt and began to slowly unbuckle his pants giving her watchful eyes a bit of a show. As he started to pull his pants down Nasuada took the opportunity to quickly shimmy out of the rest of her gown and toss it to the side leaving her completely naked.

She looked up to find a likewise very naked Murtagh standing in all his glory before her. Nasuada had seen the naked form of a man before but never of one even half as attractive as Murtagh or as…well-endowed as he. And endowed he was as she could not help staring wide eyed at the size and girth of his fully erect member proudly displayed before her. It worried her a little that she might not be able to accommodate all of him.

Sensing her apprehension Murtagh smiled reassuringly and kissed her lightly on the forehead as he climbed back on top of her. He sat up to get a better look at her body and found her absolutely breathtaking, from her sizable breasts to her slim waist that gave way to the gentle curve of her sumptuous hips and shapely legs. Nasuada felt slightly embarrassed as she lay there completely skin bare and vulnerable to Murtagh's intense gaze. As if reading her mind he spoke one word that swiftly swept away her worries and replaced it with a brilliant smile. "Beautiful."

She reached up and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, a kiss that she infused with the entire spectrum of her feelings for him; all of her hopes, joys, fears and despairs concerning him could be felt as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and explored him. The result left them panting and short of breath but thoroughly invigorated. Murtagh recovered first and began to rain kisses down the familiar path of her jaw, neck, and chest and continued down through the valley of her breasts.

Nasuada felt a little disappointed as he bypassed her breasts but that gave way to a moan of pleasure as he slowly kissed and licked the stretch of sensitive skin between her breasts and navel. Murtagh loved the feel of his bear skin sliding against hers as he moved further down her body toward his destination. Stopping at her navel he dipped his tongue into the small hole eliciting a giggle of ticklishness from Nasuada.

Her giggling turned into a shocked gasp however as he moved further down and his lips brushed the soft mess of curls at her groin. She sat up quickly and grabbed his shoulders to stop him from going any further. "Wait Murtagh," she said with a flushed face, "what are you going to do…down there?"

Murtagh simply smiled and kissed her right forearm, "don't worry my dear," he said huskily, "I only want to make you feel more pleasure, trust me you will enjoy this." With that he reached forward and gently pushed her back into her laying position. Taking a deep breath Nasuada let Murtagh guide her back down; it was not that she didn't trust him, because she did, she just felt highly embarrassed to suddenly have a man so close to the most intimate part of her body.

Once Nasuada had relaxed Murtagh pressed on confidently. He was very sure of his skills in this particular activity as he had received nothing but high praise from his…teachers, and he was most eager to prove to Nasuada that he knew how to do more than just kiss properly.

Spreading her legs open on either side of his head he got the first look at all of her. The light pink folds of skin slightly peeking through the lips were already slick with her juices; that alone was an extremely arousing site but the mere fact that he was the first and only man to have ever been granted the privilege of seeing her this way made his loins positively burn with the need to fill her and fully claim her as his own. She was displayed before him like a lavish feast meant for him and him alone and suddenly he found himself ravenous.

Starting at the top of her left leg he kissed down her inner thigh leaving a trail of hot, wet, tingling sensations running along her skin. Nasuada watched through heavy lidded eyes as Murtagh kissed his way down her leg inching his way ever closer to her throbbing center. Just before he reached his goal their eyes locked in a heated stare and he smirked then his head disappeared from view.

Spreading her outer lips Murtagh inhaled her intoxicating scent and slowly dragged his tongue along her slick folds eliciting a sharp cry from Nasuada as her hips bucked in pleasure. Grinning at the response he was looking for he grasped her hips to keep them in place and repeated the motion but this time his tongue lingered at the bundle of nerves hidden within her folds and applied a bit of pressure.

This time Nasuada gave a long drawn out moan and dug her hands into his hair keeping his head in place. She had never experienced a sensation like this before. It was similar to the friction she felt earlier and yet entirely foreign as well. It was deliciously tantalizing and also extremely frustrating as she could not move herself against him like she wanted.

As Murtagh continued to run his tongue all around the inside of her folds coating every inch of her with his saliva and the wetness of her own juices she began to feel something like a spring coiling within her abdomen. She tasted intoxicatingly sweet with a spicy tangy edge that he could not get enough of. When he slid his tongue into her opening the coil tightened even further sending a thrill of pleasure throughout her body. Grabbing his hair tighter she moaned out, "ah yes Murtagh, right there, right there!"

Spurred on by Nasuada's verbalizations Murtagh continued to slide his tongue in and out of her opening, he hummed in pleasure as he felt her walls contract around his tongue. Nasuada moaned as she felt the vibrations from his mouth reach the core of her pleasure and rocked her hips ever so slightly as the pressure within her abdomen began to build. Higher and higher she felt it build toward what she did not know but desperately wanted.

Then suddenly his mouth changed direction back up to her bundle of nerves and as he slowly dragged his tongue across it he sucked it into his mouth, hard. The pressure building within Nasuada reached its crest and the coil within her snapped as she arched her back and came into Murtagh's mouth crying out, "ohhhhh gods!"

Murtagh climbed back up her body and watched as Nasuada came down from her high. She never looked more attractive to him as she did in this moment, in the throes of passion, faced flushed, hair askew, lips swollen and eyes glassy; she was simply breathtaking. When she was finally able to focus on his face she smiled lazily like a satisfied cat and she pulled him down for a hot kiss of gratitude.

"That was…amazing," she purred against his lips, "but now," she said as she reached down between them and firmly grasped his painfully hard member, "I want you inside me," she whispered in his ear and squeezed it for emphasis.

Murtagh closed his eyes and moaned as he felt her cool hand wrap around him and tug slightly. Desire coursing through his veins he opened his eyes and looked at her with that same burning intensity as when he first arrived and said huskily, "As you wish my lady." He grasped her by the back of her head and crushed his lips against hers while he positioned himself between her legs.

As he slid his tongue into her mouth he guided his member toward her opening using his left hand. They both sucked in a breath as the tip of his member pushed forward slightly parting her slick folds, "are you ready?" Murtagh asked looking deep into her eyes searching for any apprehension.

Nasuada simply smiled and breathed out a shaky "yes." Murtagh however could feel her body tensing up around him and knew he would have to get her to relax before he could proceed. He kissed her tenderly, caressing his lips against hers lightly licking and nibbling them, coaxing her into the kiss. She sighed into the kiss and once he felt her limbs slacken he grasped her waist with his left hand and thrust his hips forward, burying himself within her to the hilt.

A gasp escaped Murtagh's mouth as he entered Nasuada; he had never felt anything more amazing. Her slick, velvety folds wrapped around him in a cocoon of heat of such intensity he felt as though it would slowly envelope his body with flames. She was tight as well, tighter than anything Murtagh had ever felt and he shook slightly with the force it took to keep from thrusting wildly against her.

Nasuada gasped and jerked slightly as she felt the sudden intrusion into her body. There was pain but it was a surprisingly dull pain compared to what she had expected. Mostly she felt the odd sensation of being stretched by something so foreign to her body and was thankful to Murtagh for giving her time to adjust.

"Are you alright?" Murtagh asked, his voice sounding slightly strained as he breathed heavily and tried to keep focused on her face. Nasuada almost laughed at how hard Murtagh was working to control himself and said "I am fine, I just need a moment to adjust." Murtagh smiled slightly, "hmm I could give you a moment," he said and kissed her gently.

As Nasuada returned the kiss he let his hands roam her body from her hips and up her waist to settle at her breasts where he gave them a firm squeeze. Nasuada moaned and pushed them closer against his hands and they continued their deft massage. As she intertwined her tongue with his, Murtagh could feel her getting riled up and decided to move in for the final attack.

He rolled both her nipples between his fingers and pinched slightly eliciting a moan from Nasuada as she jerked her hips forward. Murtagh joined her and moaned loudly as he felt her move against him creating delicious friction. He responded with an involuntary thrust of his own and broke the kiss to look at her questioningly. Knowing that Murtagh was silently asking for permission to proceed, Nasuada nodded her head vigorously eager to continue.

He then pulled out of her to the tip and slowly thrust all the way back in eliciting a moan from them both. He continued at a slow measured pace and was surprised to find that Nasuada matched him thrust for thrust. This was something he had never experienced before; whenever he was with the palace concubines they would simply lay there and let him do as he pleased with them. The feeling of Nasuada grinding her hips against his thrusts was new yet intoxicating as their combined effort buried him even deeper within her.

Every nerve in Nasuada's body was on fire as she felt Murtagh's hot member thrusting in and out of her, it was one burning rod that she didn't mind him poking her with. With each thrust of their hips together she felt the thrill of tingling in her abdomen grow stronger. It felt so good, so right but she needed more so she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him tighter against her. She turned her head toward him, "Murtagh please," she whispered against his ear and licked it for emphasis.

Spurred on by Nasuada's pleading Murtagh made a low rumbling noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl and braced both hands against the pelt covered slab as he quickened the force and pace of his thrusts.

Nasuada moaned loudly at the increased pressure of Murtagh's forceful thrusts and found that she was just barely able to meet his hips now. Her senses were overwhelmed with pleasure; the feel of his skin sliding against hers as a fine sheen of sweat covered their bodies, the feel of his strong muscles rippling underneath her fingertips, the heat radiating from his body and the cool breath of his panting tickling her skin was becoming too much and yet she could not get enough of it.

She opened her eyes and their gazes locked, the look in Murtagh's eyes was wild and burning. Their soft brown hues had darkened to almost appear black and Nasuada found herself transfixed by them as if they would soon envelop her within their flaming depths.

Breaking their gaze Murtagh bent down to kiss, lick and suck at Nasuada's neck eliciting little moans from her as she buried her hands within his hair and tugged. Her roughness egged him on as he suddenly increased the force of his thrusts so that their whole bodies shook with each one. Nasuada screamed aloud at the intense pleasure of Murtagh's slightly painful thrusts and racked her sharp nails down his back wildly, leaving angry red whelps behind. Murtagh grunted enjoying the sensation of pleasure mixing with pain and bit down at the junction of Nasuada's neck and shoulder to return the favor. Her screams reached an octave higher and filled the chamber with their loud echo.

~.~

Somewhere beyond the bolted doors of the hall two guards are standing in an awkward silence broken only by what appeared to be the frequent rapturous screams of a certain captured female leader of the Varden. The guard on the left coughed loudly attempting to diffuse the uncomfortable atmosphere. They looked at each other sideways through their helms. "Those screams of the prisoner's," said the guard on the right, "don't sound like she's in pain but rather-"

"Aye," interrupted the guard on the left, "and Master Murtagh has been in there for over two hours now."

"Indeed," said the guard on the right, and silence fell between them until it was broken by the next wave of screams. Underneath their helmets the two guards smirked knowingly…

~.~

Murtagh crushed his lips against Nasuada's to quell her loud outbursts of pleasure; it would not do to have them found out before they were allowed to finish, for the result would surely be bloodshed. He hungrily attacked her lips in a bruising kiss as he plundered her mouth and she responded with equal fervor.

Nasuada could feel the oh so familiar coiling pressure building up within her with each hard thrust of Murtagh's hips pushing her further and further over the edge of pleasure to the point where she could take no more. She gasped breaking the kiss and throwing her head back, "ah Murtagh! Yes! Yes! So good!" She said in a strained whisper trying to control her voice.

Pleased with her reaction, Murtagh sat up with a grunt and griped her hips tightly as he changed the tempo of his thrusts to hard, long drawn out strokes. She was close, he could feel her walls begin to jerk and constrict around him, and so was he for he could not last for much longer with that vice grip of hers.

His change of pace was driving Nasuada crazy as with each new thrust he grinded against her exposed bundle of nerves and drove her mad. Moaning and panting she shakily held onto his shoulders for dear life as she neared her limit. "Oh gods!" she yelled out this time not caring who heard her, "Mur-Murtagh! I-I'm…" she trailed off as another shock of pleasure hit her and moaned. Murtagh, his thrusts now becoming more jerky and frantic, bent low and whispered in her ear, "come for me Nasuada." He then gave one last long hard thrust into her that sent them over the edge together.

Nasuada arched her back and griped Murtagh tensely screaming out as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her blurring her vision and leaving her breathless. As her walls convulsed around him squeezing his very essence Murtagh let go and gasped as he came harder than ever before, powerfully releasing his hot seed into her. For several seconds all they could see was each other as they rode out the waves of pleasure together; the world around them was wiped out and for those few perfect seconds nothing existed but the two of them alone.

Coming down from their high, Murtagh collapsed on top of Nasuada, the both of them breathing heavily trying to catch their breath. They stayed like that for several moments until their breathing evened out and their pounding hearts settled. Murtagh was very heavy with his full weight pressing down on her but she did not mind as she found his pressure and body heat comforting. She looked down at him and found the sight of a man resting his head on her bare chest to be strange, but the feel of it was unmistakably right.

He looked so peaceful resting there as if all the troubles of the world no longer mattered. For a moment she thought he had fallen asleep but then he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. Lifting slightly to rest on his fore arms he looked deeply into her eyes for several moments as if searching for something, his expression unreadable. Then his eyes softened and after taking a deep breath he said, "I love you."

Nasuada gasped softly, surprised at his sudden confession. She knew, or suspected how he felt for her but never did she ever expect him to voice his feelings aloud. Still she could not help the rush of warmth that spread through her body at his words, or the tears that suddenly filled her eyes. _Ah,_ she thought, _so this is how it feels to be loved._

Giving him a watery smile she said in a voice just above a whisper, "I love you too."

Murtagh's eyes lit up and he smiled broadly at her words. Dipping his head towards her he gave her lips a gentle kiss, one that she returned in kind. He then buried his head back into her chest sighing contentedly; she laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

They stayed like that for a while, silently basking in each other's presence for as long as they could. There was no need to speak; all that was needed to be said was said, excess words would only taint the sanctity of their borrowed time together.

Nasuada looked up at the patterned stone ceiling as tears streamed slowly from her eyes and sent a silent prayer of thanks to Gokukara for her merciful allowance of this short time she spent with Murtagh. She closed her eyes and made sure to burn every second of this time they spent together within her memories. She smiled savoring the moment and wishing she could freeze it in time for she knew that tomorrow wasn't promised to them; but in this moment, this one perfect moment, all was right in her world, and it was infinite.

~.~ Fin ~.~


End file.
